Toronto
by RenKirihara
Summary: Kurt and Blaine thought they were ready to have a child, but when the child is about to be born, Blaine get's cold feet, but when Kurt sees her, he falls in love... but what about Blaine? Future!Fic Blaine/Kurt bad summary, good story. Promise.


**okay, so this idea came up one day when I was listening to the song Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood, and sketched a quick sketch of Kurt holding hands with a little girl, no Blaine in the picture, and this kind of came from that. I really hope you like it. ENJOY~ \\/ LL&P**

8 years ago Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson thought they were ready to have a child, and using Kurt's aunt as a surrogate, they were going to have a little girl. When they were teenagers Kurt and Blaine had decided their first child would be named Toronto. A month before Toronto was born, Blaine got cold feet, and ran. Kurt met the baby girl, and as soon as he saw her, he fell in love, and insisted on raising her himself. Now eight year old Toronto Hummel and Kurt Hummel are living in New York as Kurt works in fashion and signing an occasional CD from time to time. Kurt knew they were well off compared to other single parents, but he still couldn't help but feel he wasn't all he could be for his baby girl.

When he got an invitation to the McKinley High School 2012 graduating class reunion, he couldn't turn down the chance to go. "Tory honey, could you come here?" He called into Toronto's room where she was drawing and singing.

She jumped up and ran into the kitchen to her father. Her long dark curls bouncing as she ran. "Yeah, daddy?" She asked, pulling herself onto the stool next to Kurt.

"Tory, how do you feel about visiting pap and Gram?" Kurt asked her.

She grinned largely. "Really?" She asked, Kurt knew Tory could never resist visiting Burt and Carole, especially because they don't see them often.

Kurt nodded. "I got a letter, about going to a school reunion, and if I go, we should stay at pap's." He kissed her forehead, a habit he had. "And of course you're coming with me. Plus we get to see Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn."

Toronto began to get excited. "Will Aunt Tana be there too?"

Kurt chuckled. He never understood why Tory loved Santana so much. Yes she did become a lot better with age, and was a sweetheart to Tory, but she was still a bitch. "I'm sure she'll visit too. Now get going." He smiled. "We still have two weeks till then so just go about your business honey bee."

* * *

><p>"Tory, honey, we're here." Kurt said, waking her up as he pulled her from the back seat of the car.<p>

She rubbed her eyes, but closed them again resting her head against his shoulder as he carried her to the door. It was ten till midnight, and they had just arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home. "Burt, they're here!" Carole said smiling, and rushing to the door.

Kurt smiled up at her, carrying Tory on his hip. "Hey Carole." He said smiling. "Sorry we're in so late. Let me put her to bed and you can help me unload the car."

He walked into the house and looked over at his dad. "Hey dad." He smiled softly.

"Get her to bed, looks like she needs it." Burt said smiling.

Kurt walked up the steps to the spare bedroom. He took her shoes off and put her into the bed, tucking her in. "Goodnight honey bee." He said kissing her forehead, and brushing back some of her hair. "You sure got your daddy's hair." He smiled sadly before walking out of the room, looking back once he was at the door.

He smiled again, turned off the light, and closed the door. He walked down the steps again and found that Burt and Carole had already brought the two suitcases out of the trunk and the two small carry on bags that Kurt and Tory kept in the car. He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you two?" He asked smiling.

Carole smiled and walked up to him, hugging him. "It's been so long, Kurt." She said smiling.

Kurt hugged her back and went to sit on the couch with her. "Yeah, when were we last here? Thanksgiving?" Kurt asked.

"About." Burt said smiling. "You seem to be doing well."

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"So, how's Tory been doing?" Carole asked.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Exhausting, as always." He joked, smiling. "She's been doing well, she's doing well in school, and she will not stop listening to the soundtrack to Wicked!"

Burt laughed. "Just like you."

Kurt smiled more. "She's a really sweet girl, you better be spoiling her!" Carole said, elbowing Kurt lightly.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, I am, trust me. She is so spoiled it's not even funny. So when are Finn and Rachel getting into town?" He asked.

"Tomorrow, or so they say." Carole said, laughing.

"So the reunion is in two days, huh?" Burt asked, and watched as his son nodded.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Rachel!" Tory yelled as she ran up to Rachel hugging her tightly.<p>

Rachel laughed. "Hey Tory! How are you honey?"

"Honey bee, get off of Rachel, she has to get her things to their room, then you can strangle her." Kurt said, walking up behind the girl. "Hey, Rach." He smiled.

Rachel laughed. "Hey Kurt, how have you been?" She asked as she hugged him.

"I've been good, heard you got our dream role, huh?" Kurt said, laughing.

Rachel smiled. "Yep, you're looking at Broadway's new Elphaba."

"See, Tory, Aunt Rachel is playing as Elphie on Broadway." Kurt said to his daughter, whose eyes widened.

"Tory!" A little voice filled the room, as a little dark hared boy ran in, hugging Tory.

"Caleb!" Tory squealed. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Tory, honey, you two saw each other two weeks ago." Rachel laughed.

Tory pouted. "But that was so long ago!"

Finn laughed as he walked in. "Hey little bro." Finn hugged Kurt.

"How was the trip?" Carole asked, hugging Rachel.

"Long, and our little human puppy here," She put her hand on Caleb's head. "decided he was going to talk the whole time."

A few minutes passed and Rachel and Kurt ended up at the park watching Caleb and Tory playing. "She looks so much like him." Rachel said to Kurt. "But she has your eyes."

Kurt nodded, watching as Tory ran around Caleb. "Do you think he'll be there?" Rachel asked.

Kurt sighed and tore his eyes from his daughter. "I don't know Rachel..."

"Kurt... Kurt Hummel?" A deep voice asked.

Kurt looked up at the man who stood there. He looked rather worried. "That's me." Kurt said.

The man looked down. "It's David... Karofsky."

Kurt blinked. "You look like you're doing well, David." Kurt said.

"Mind if I sit down?" David asked, and Kurt simply slid closer to Rachel giving him some space.

David sat down. "So what brings you here, David?" Rachel asked

"My niece. She decided she wanted to come out here, so I came with her." Dave said.

Kurt smiled. "How old is she?"

"Twelve... and she is such a bitch." Dave said breathlessly laughing. "So, what about you two?"

Rachel smiled and pointed over to Caleb. "That one, he's mine. Caleb come here for a minute!"

Caleb started to run over to them, and Kurt looked around carefully. "Where's Tory?" He asked, looking around.

"She went over to the swings." Caleb said. "I'll go get her!" before any of the adults could say anything he ran off again.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, making the three look up.

Toronto was standing in front of Caleb who was on the ground. Tory was face to face with a girl much older than her, with short, light brown hair. David stood. "And there's my niece."

Rachel stood as well, with Kurt. The three started to walk towards the kids. "You don't push around kids who are smaller than you!" Tory yelled.

"Oh? Actually, that's exactly what I do." The other girl said, pushing her lightly.

"Adrian!" Dave yelled.

Tory looked at her, her mouth open in a perfect Diva 'oh-no-you-didn't' face. "No, ohh no no no no no, you did NOT just touch me."

Adrian crossed her arms, smirking. "Oh yes I did."

Tory stepped closer to Adrian looking up at her with dark eyes. "Toronto Elizabeth Hummel you will NOT strike her!" Kurt said loudly and firmly.

Tory stepped back letting out a huff. "You're lucky this time." Tory mumbled.

Kurt walked over to them, putting his hands on his hips. "What have I told you about fighting?"

"But she-"

"No! If you hit her it makes you no better than she is." Kurt scolded

Tory looked down at her shoes. Rachel had Caleb on his feet again, and David was chewing out Adrian, and all seemed oddly... normal. If ten years ago you told these three that they would be scolding their children and apologizing to each other, thy would have hit you, or at least insult you. "So I take it I'll see you at the reunion tomorrow then?" David asked the two.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry about this Dave." Kurt said.

Dave laughed. "No, I'm sorry. But do you notice they are kind of acting like we did?"

"Only I wouldn't even dare try and hit you." Kurt laughed.

"Blaine almost did once." Dave said.

Kurt's face fell slightly but he covered it. "Really I don't recall, well It was good seeing you."

David noticed the fault and immediately mentally kicked himself. Tory looked so much like Blaine, he thought they were still together, but he apparently guessed wrong. "You to Kurt."

"Come on Honey Bee, lets head back." Kurt said, putting his hand on Tory's back.

* * *

><p>The reunion came faster than expected. The three adults piled into Kurt's car, and headed to the school. "This is so weird." Rachel spoke up. "It reminds me of actually going to school as a teenager."<p>

The three laughed, and they pulled into the school parking lot. "I'm so excited!" Rachel said.

"Calm down, Rach." Finn laughed, as he locked the door and the three walked toward the school.

"Don't you just love how bad McKinley is? I mean, Prom at the school, and the reunion at the school. Oh the memories." Kurt said, straightening his jacket.

Rachel laughed and linked arms with him. "Hey Kurt, what was that Tory was trying to make me listen to today?"

Kurt laughed. "A few months ago there was this anime convention in town and as we were heading back to the house Tory saw this girl dressed up and asked about it. She was dressed up as some Miku character from some Vocaloid thing. She looked it up and it was some music thing I guess, and she really liked it and is going through the "share" faze." Kurt explained, as they walked into the school.

"That's really cool!" Finn spoke up.

"Finn! Rachel! Kurt!" Mercedes called running to the three, and pulling them into hugs.

"Mercedes! How are you honey?" Kurt grinned.

Mercedes took his hands. "Come on, you guys are the last ones here, everyone's waiting to see you!"

The four walked to the gym catching up on silly things before getting bombarded by hugs. "Kurt! How've you been man?" Puck asked clapping a hand on his shoulder.

"That's more like a how is Tory, isn't it?" Kurt smirked, watching Puck shrug.

Kurt laughed, Puck and Santana have a sweet spot for Tory, finding her utterly adorable and making them feel protective of her, also with her being Kurt's daughter they transferred their need to protect Kurt to their need to protect Tory. "Hey, you're all invited over to Burt and Carole's for a New Directions reunion party." Finn said pulling from a conversation with Mike and Blaine.

"Awesome!" Quinn said smiling.

An hour had passed and they had fun talking, dancing, and generally wasting time like they used to. Kurt and Blaine were talking like friends again, after years of no communication at all, they seemed to get along. Kurt had left his phone on the table near Rachel when he went to talk with Blaine and Finn about random things. Kurt's phone went off, and Rachel glanced at the boy, then the phone, and picked it up for him. "Hey Burt." She said.

"Rachel! Where's Kurt?"

"Um, he's in the middle of a crowd, I cant see him right now."

"Oh, well, Toronto had a really bad panic attack, she really needs to see him, Carole put her in the car and is on her way there now."

"Okay, thanks Burt." She said hanging up, and practically sprinting to Kurt. "Kurt!"

Kurt turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "It's Toronto."

Kurt's smile faded and he suddenly looked scared. "What happened?"

"She had a really bad panic attack, Carole is bringing her here to see you, Burt said- Kurt!" Rachel watched at the blue eyed man run out of the gym towards the parking lot.

"What happened?" Blaine asked, slight worry on his face.

Rachel looked at him. "Tory has really bad separation anxiety, that leads to severe panic attacks, and she can start hyperventilating and she can even pass out or go into shock. She's really dependent on Kurt. He molds his life around her."

Blaine felt a slight stab of guilt hit him, after all Toronto was his daughter too. The next thing he knew he was being pulled by Rachel, and Finn who were rushing with Santana, Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn after Kurt. What he saw once he was outside hit him like a slap in the face. Kurt was holding a small girl with long thick curly dark hair, his voice softly singing.

"Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play  
>Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day<br>The sun is up, the sky is blue  
>It's beautiful and so are you<br>Dear Prudence won't you come out to play  
>Dear Prudence open up your eyes<br>Dear Prudence see the sunny skies  
>The wind is low the birds will sing<br>That you are part of everything  
>Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?<p>

Dear Prudence let me see you smile  
>Dear Prudence like a little child<br>The clouds will be a daisy chain  
>So let me see you smile again<br>Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile?

"Tory. Come on Honey-Bee look at me." The little girl opened her eyes, and Blaine was struck by the sight... she had Kurt's eyes, the deep pools of blue-green that always showed emotion.

"There you are, honey. How are you feeling?" Kurt asked brushing her bangs from sticking to her forehead.

"Daddy..." She said. "Daddy they're staring." She said.

Kurt just laughed. "Tory, honey you scared us." Rachel said, smiling.

"I'll go get her cleaned up and how about she spends some time with us?" Kurt said.

"She is like an honorary New Directions member." Santana said.

"Auntie Tana!" Tory grinned.

Santana smiled. "Hey baby girl."

Tory suddenly blushed. "Oh god! I look like a mess! Come on dad, keep your promise." Kurt was suddenly laughing and walking with Tory down the hall.

Santana shook her head. "She is so her father's daughter."

"So Blaine, what do you think?" Rachel said.

"What?"

Rachel didn't look at him, only down the empty hall where Kurt had gone. "What do you think about what you missed out on?"

Once Tory and Kurt were back from the bathroom the group decided to just head over to the Hummel-Hudson house and start the party. "Blaine! Kurt!" Mercedes yelled. "You two should do that duet you did for regionals the year Kurt went to Dalton!"

The room was full of cheers and the two laughed. "Fine, fine. For old times sake I guess." Kurt said, standing.

"So, Kurt, as nervous as you were when we first performed it in front of a crowd?" Blaine laughed.

"Oh you only wish, am I still as adorable?" Kurt shot back smirking, and as Blaine looked at him blankly, Kurt began to sing.

Tory watched as her dad sang with this man, who looked oddly familiar. As the song went on, she gasped, pulling a locket from around her neck out of the inside of her shirt and opened it, looking at the pictures inside. On the right side was a picture of Kurt, he smiled up at her warmly like he always did, but the other picture, was a picture of a 20-21 year old man with dark hair and eyebrows, the neck of a guitar visible in the picture and his eyes were squinted from the size of his smile. "Oh my god." She whispered, realizing... "He's my other dad..."

* * *

><p>The night had begun to wind down a bit, and Tory managed to pull Blaine aside and look very, very serious. A look she had inherited from Kurt, obviously. "Blaine Anderson, is it?" She said, in a very Kurt Hummel tone.<p>

"I know who you are." Blaine blinked confused as to what she was saying. Tory sighed and took off her necklace locket and handed it to him. "Look in it." She demanded.

Blaine did as told and gasped slightly. "My dad has the same locket with that picture in it and a picture of me in it. I know who you are, and now that I get to look at you, I can't bring it in me to hate you."

"Wait, what?" Blaine questioned.

"I know the story. I know it better than anyone, and I know the affects it has. When I was little after dad put me to bed and he thought I was asleep I could hear him crying. I would fake having a nightmare just so I could hug him and have a glass of warm milk." She told him the story. "And every night that happened I grew to hate whomever made my daddy so upset, and I know it's you. Everyone is always saying 'she looks so much like _him_' and I do, I really do look like you."

Blaine blinked. "So why can't you hate me?"

Tory looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "Were you this stupid as a teenager and a child too? Because if you were I really have to give my dad props, I mean, you really are thick aren't you?" Blaine chuckled, Wes and David would say the same things. "I can't bring myself to have you because of the way my dad looks at you. He looks at you almost the way he looks at me. Like you're his world, only in a different way."

Blaine blinked. Did their daughter just tell him that Kurt was still in love with him? "Tory! There you are!" Kurt said walking up to them. "What were you two talking about?"

"About the awesomeness of warm milk." Tory said smoothly, eyes not leaving Blaine.

By the look on Kurt's face, he wasn't buying it. "Uh-huh. Alright young lady, it's time for you to get to bed. Even Caleb's in bed."

"I'm not tired!" Tory finally turned to Kurt.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Can I please stay up longer?"

"Do I have to threaten the new Vocaloids?" Kurt said, and Tory gasped.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't. You know how spoiled you are?" Kurt said.

Tory only grinned. "So I'm staying up?"

"Not a chance honey bee." Kurt said, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Let me down!" Tory yelled, as Kurt walked through the crowd of New Directions and up the steps causing much laughter.

Blaine smiled after them, and Blaine suddenly felt empty. That. That was the life he was missing out on. A family. A real family that he had never had, and he just wondered if he could have a chance to be a part of it.

Blaine and Kurt sat across the table from each other, Kurt with a glass of wine in his hands. "She said that, huh?" Kurt asked, lifting his glass to his lips.

Blaine simply nodded, and watched as Kurt placed the glass down again. Those who were staying at the home had all gone to sleep already other than Kurt and Blaine who were talking. Kurt let out a slow sigh. "She is quite silly isn't she?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "She has this uncanny habit of trying to fix things with other people. She's what I like to call a giraffe, always sticking her neck out for people. Just like someone else I know."

Blaine didn't miss the slight smile that was sent his way. "Kurt, do you know how sorry I am for what I did? I was stupid and-"

"Listen Blaine. It was eight years ago. You got nervous, I understand that, but what really upset me was that over those eight years you never did anything to try and communicate with your daughter. I didn't care if you didn't want to be near me, but eight years and not even a letter to your daughter. All she ever knew of you were stories and pictures, one day she even asked me if you were dead!" Kurt said looking at the dark haired man, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

"Kurt, you also changed addresses." Blaine tried to point out, though he knew it wasn't an excuse.

"Because someone tried to kidnap Toronto!" Kurt exclaimed, and Blaine was taken aback.

"What?"

Kurt looked down. "She was walking home from school one day and stopped in a little shop to buy some gum, even though I told her to go straight home because I couldn't walk her home that day. Someone approached her, and she ran. She wasn't home when I got home, and I freaked out trying to find her." A tear slid down Kurt's cheek. "I found her at the near by park, but you have no idea how hard it was, how terrified I was... We moved after that. She's my world Blaine. My life" Kurt's eyes met Blaine's an intense protection visible in his eyes. "Every moment of my life is spent thinking about her, she is all I have. I don't know how you can't feel that too."

Blaine was shocked, he had never seen Kurt like this. "Kurt. Every day I thought of her, and you. I knew that somewhere I had a family." Blaine admitted. "You know how much family means to me, because how bad mine was. I was just terrified I would never be allowed back into it."

Kurt was silent for a moment and looked at Blaine, before smiling slightly. "She is so much like you Blaine." Kurt stated. "But so much her own person, the one you need to ask to be in this family would be her."

"Daddy where are we going?" Toronto asked her father who kept his eyes on the road.

"We're going to visit my mom." Kurt said. "That's why we bought the Lilly's. They're her favorite."

Tory only nodded and turned the volume on the radio up. A few moments later they pulled into the cemetery...

Months had passed since the reunion and Toronto was back to her studies, Kurt back to work, and life back to normal. Blaine and Kurt were talking again, and it felt like it did when they were teenagers, both just dancing around each other, both afraid to make the next move. "What's for dinner daddy?" Tory asked him from her stool on the island in the kitchen.

"We're going out tonight. Blaine's taking us to dinner." Kurt said, as he skimmed the pages of a book.

Tory looked up from her homework, put her pencil down, elbows on the island, and chin on her hands, a smile on her lips. "Hey daaaaadddddy?" She elongated the 'Daddy', and Kurt looked up at her, an eyebrow raised knowingly.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Blaine dating yet?" Kurt sputtered, and looked at Tory, eyebrows raised.

Tory only grinned at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other! And you deserve it daddy!"

Two weeks later Blaine and Kurt were dating. Three months later Blaine moved in with them.

"Daddy! Daddy! DADDY!" Tory ran into the kitchen where Kurt and Blaine were talking.

"What Toronto?" Kurt asked looking at his daughter.

"You HAVE to come see this!" She grabbed her dads hand and pulled him into her room where Vocaloids were singing on her computer and a page was up. "Have you checked your twitter lately?"

"No."

"Then you have to see this. Someone tagged you in a tweet with a video. I just watched it, you HAVE to see it." She pushed her dad into the chair and paused the Vocaloid. "Blaine! Get in here you have to see this too!"

Blaine was quickly in the room too standing behind Kurt looking at the computer. Toronto pressed play and the video played. It was a teenage girl, she had wild hair and a voice that could pass off as Quinn's. "Hi. My name is Paige. I'm sixteen years old, and openly homosexual. I grew up in a place where it's not really accepted to be gay. Recently I've been threatened because of it, and told to kill myself. One day, I was going to. I had everything ready when my phone went off. I follow Kurt Hummel the openly gay designer, and singer on Twitter and have phone subscribed to him. It was a post about his new it gets better video. That video saved my life. I'm not exaggerating when I say this, it saved. my. Life. This video, is a thank you, and a message to everyone else out there that it does get better. Please, don't do what I almost did, and Mr. Hummel if you ever see this I want to thank you." A tear slid down the girl's cheek. "Thank you, so much." The screen went blank and flashed a few suicide prevention numbers and the video ended.

Kurt had a hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh my god..." He whispered.

Toronto hugged her dad tightly. "I'm so proud of you daddy." She said.

Years had passed. Toronto was now sixteen, and exploring her life. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, and the sun had set. The two were cuddling and talking about the new clothes line Kurt was designing when the door opened. "Home a little late are we?" Blaine spoke up.

Tory rushed into the room a grin plastered on her face. Her hair was straightened and in a side ponytail. She also wore a pair of brown knee length leggings and a mint colored skirt. She had on a brown sweater and mint scarf. "Dad, Dad, guess what." She said, addressing both of them, excitement pouring from her very being.

"What?" Kurt asked looking at his daughter.

Tory bounced a little on the balls of her feet before rushing over to sit in front of her dads on the ottoman. "You know Isaac, the boy who took me out to dinner tonight?" She said, and the two just looked at her.

"He asked me out!" She squealed, and the two men looked at each other.

Tory went quiet. "I thought he was nice." Kurt said to Blaine.

Tory grinned and looked at Blaine, awaiting his response. "...I would like to have a talk with that boy."

Kurt slapped Blaine a bit on the chest. "Blaine you're sounding like my dad! And I remember how scared you were of him when we were about Tory's age."

Blaine sighed. "Just, make sure he takes care of you."

Kurt and Tory both giggled. "Come on dad, you know me, 'World is mine' is my theme song!" Tory said, referring to the Vocaloid song, and kissing both of them on the cheek. "Goodnight!" She skipped out of the room to her bedroom.

Kurt cuddled more into Blaine's arms. "Come on Blaine. You know she'd beat his ass if he so much as thought about treating her wrong."

Three weeks later Tory broke up with Isaac, because he slipped a hand up her skirt and said she was a prude. He also received a broken nose.

A couple months later Blaine finally asked Kurt to marry him, and Kurt and Tory went on a wedding design spree. A slowed down remix of the song Teenage Dream was the first song they danced to. The wedding was all through the papers, as one of the most beautiful and smallest of all famous weddings.

"Écrit sur le corps est un code secret n'est visible que dans certaines lumières: l'accumulation de toute une vie s'y rassemblent. Par endroits, le palimpseste est si fortement travaillé que les lettres envie braille. Je préfère garder mon corps enroulé abri des regards indiscrets, ne jamais se déployer trop, ou raconter toute l'histoire." Tory translated the paragraph into french, reading it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Well done."

"Dad, I really want to read this now." She said, looking up at Kurt from across the island in the kitchen.

"What are we reading now?" Blaine asked walking into the kitchen, kissing Kurt softly and looking at the book in Tory's hands. "Written on the body by Jeanette Winterson? Good book, might be a little risque for you though."

Kurt scoffed, and Blaine turned to him. "What?"

"Come on Blaine, I read that at her age, besides she's a teenager, risque things are her life, just like they were ours." Kurt said.

"Oh, yes, I remember." Blaine teased. "Mr. I-Have-The-Sexual-Knowledge-And-Appeal-Of-A-Baby-Penguin, and Mr. I-put-my-fingers-in-my-ears-and-sing-when-my-dad-gives-me-the-sex-talk."

Tory started laughing at her dads. "Pap gave you the sex talk?"

"Oh, yes. You have no idea how awkward that was." Kurt said.

"We never gave you the sex talk Tory!" Blaine said, sitting on a stool next to his daughter. "When two people love each other very much..."

"Oh god." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"they go to the baby store."

Kurt laughed, and watched as Tory played along. "I KNEW IT!" She gasped.

"Yes!" Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"What if they don't want babies!"

"..." Blaine was silent for a moment.

"I can't believe you can't even come up with something for that Blaine." Kurt laughed.

Tory bust out laughing, and Blaine soon followed.

It was her final year in Collage and Tory had decided to do a fund raising concert to raise money for the Trevor Project. She got a bunch of artists together, including herself of course, and finally the concert was beginning. The concert hall was full and she felt pride flow through her. "Tory, honey." Blaine said walking up behind her.

Tory turned around and looked at her dad. "Yeah?" She grinned.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that?" He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She laughed. "Yeah I know, so are we all ready for the start?" Blaine nodded.

Tory had decided the introduction would be a video collection of parts of "It Gets Better" videos, into the It Gets Better Song. The many artists all grouped onto the stage as the video played and slowly the group began to sing the rather old song, and it was surprising how many people who sang on that stage all sang the original recording of it. Kurt, Tory, and Blaine stood beside each other, the two father's with their arms around their daughter's shoulders, singing all together and grinning. The three sharing a passion. The years had become more difficult, Tory in collage, age pressing on the two men, the thing that always pulled them together being music. The song ended and Tory went to the front of the stage, taking a microphone. "Hello, and thank you all for coming tonight. Tonight you will witness some of the best performers, and as a general necessary thing; this is a beautiful hall, and it's hard for a collage student like the ones who managed to pull this together can't afford to pay for any damages. I, am cheap, these people" She gestured to the singers behind her. "Aren't, and this" The motioned around her to the hall "isn't. So please, if you insist on trowing anything or ruin anything, please do it out of here, and not at any of the artists who will be singing tonight."

The artists behind her chuckled. "No, seriously, those of you who only came to throw things at us need to leave now, or be forcibly removed." The room went silent as a few people left. "Thank you. Now please, sit back, and enjoy."

The audience clapped and those on stage all exited as the curtain fell and the stage was set for the first performance.

The night had ended and Tory slumped back in the back of her father's car. "We are so proud of you Toronto." Kurt said back to his daughter who simply grinned.

"So dad, I know what I'm going to do when I get out of collage, you know how I covered everything because I didn't know what I was going to do yet." Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

"Well, you know the high school you graduated from?" Kurt glanced back at his daughter, raising an eyebrow at her.

"They need a new French teacher, and I fit the qualifications, and I am graduating next week..."

"Just say it Tory, we get the idea, but just say it." Blaine said with a smirk.

Tory grinned. "I was going to interview for the next school year to be the French teacher, also, they need a new Glee Club supervisor considering Will Shuester is retiring."

Kurt grinned at his daughter. "You are so predictable." She gasped dramatically. "Will you at least model my clothes too, at least once in a while?" Kurt asked.

"Of course daddy."

Naturally the interview went perfectly and Tory had moved to Lima Ohio, leaving Blaine and Kurt's home in New York quiet again. Kurt and Blaine were wrapped around each other on the couch, the news on the television being blatantly ignored. "Kurt, how did you do it?" Blaine asked, causing Kurt to look up at him, his eyes meeting the light brown eyes of his husbands.

"Do what?"

"Take care of her alone?"

Kurt was quiet for a time. "I didn't take care of her alone. Rachel, Finn, Santana, everyone helped me... and since she could walk we more... took care of each other. Every night the resemblance she held of you struck me hard, and I couldn't help but cry, she always came to me and just hugged me. She never asked why, she just hugged me and asked for a glass of warm milk. I knew she was faking having a nightmare, and it reminded me of you so much. It made me love her more than I already did." He smiled. "She was so much like you beneath the beauty of my daughter I saw you too."

Blaine smiled. "You now what Kurt... You're so much stronger than I could ever be... you know that?"

Kurt simply slapped him on the chest lightly and cuddled himself more into his husband.

"DADDY!" Kurt pulled the phone from his ear.

"What is it Honey bee?" He asked.

He could hear the giggle in her voice. "Open the door!"

Kurt sent Blaine to open the door and dropped the phone as he saw his daughter standing in the doorway. "Tory! What are you doing her!" He grinned.

Kurt and Blaine hadn't seen their daughter in almost a year now, but recognized the man beside her. Jim was her long-time boyfriend since Toronto started working at McKinley. He was the English teacher. Tory jumped at Kurt hugging him tightly. "Daddy! He proposed!"

Kurt gasped, and looked at the ring his daughter was shoving in his face. "Oh Tory... I'm so happy for you!" He hugged her tightly.

Blaine and Jim stood next to each other. Jim felt obviously nervous standing next to Tory's father, the one who was slightly over protective of his 24 year old daughter. Jim knew the story, Tory often told it to him when she went on her rants about what true love was. Blaine simply slapped a hand on his shoulder, like Burt had done to him, and said the same words. "About time, huh? She's been waiting for it for a while."

Jim blinked, and grinned. "OH MY GOD DAD YOU HAVE TO DESIGN THE WEDDING!" Tory's voice spilled through the room laced in excitement.

"Let me guess." Kurt said. "You're having a-"

"Glee wedding." All four in the room said it at the same time, and laughed.

Burt and Carole's wedding was a glee wedding, Kurt and Blaine's was an ex-Glee/Warbler wedding, and now Toronto's was going to be a Glee wedding.

Kurt and Blaine sat at the main table at the reception, smiling at their daughter. "Now it's time for the father/daughter dance." The person at the microphone said, and Tory rushed over to him, whispering something into his ear. "The bride has requested to sing the song herself, and requests to start the dance with her father Kurt, then her father Blaine."

The two men stood smiling, and walked over to Toronto, who smiled at them both, kissing both their cheeks. The band began to softly play the song 'Daddy' by Beyonce, and she began to sing, dancing with Kurt. Kurt could feel his eyes sting with tears and watched as Tory teared up too. Too soon it seemed Kurt pulled away and let Blaine dance with her. Tory continued to sing, so much passion in her voice as she remembered walking down the isle with both fathers on each arm. Towards the end of the song Tory pushed Blaine towards Kurt, and motioned for them to dance together. Both father's rolled their eyes at her, so very Tory. The two danced a bit together, smiling at each other, barely noticing when Tory stopped singing, and when she grabbed the microphone. "Every girl loves her daddy, I... I was blessed with two."

**Yes sappy ending, they're necessary. You really should listen to the song Daddy by Beyonce, this story was heavily based on it. I really hope ya'll liked it. Reviews are wonderful. \\/ LL&P**


End file.
